Terms
What does it mean?! *Manga (Man-ga)-A Japanese genre of cartoons, comic books, and animated films, typically having a science-fiction or fantasy theme and sometimes including violent or sexually explicit material. (Basically a comic) Reads right to left. *Manhua - Is the Chinese form of Manga, often times they are a Manga that has been translated into Chinese. *Anime (A-nime)- A type of Japanese movie and television animation, often having a science fiction theme and sometimes including violent or explicitly sexual material.(Basically a cartoon) *Manhwa (Mahn-hwa) -the general Korean term for comics and print cartoons (korean form of Manga). Reads left to right. *OVA- (or OAV) "Original video animation" is a term used in Japan to refer to animation that is released directly to the video market without first going through a theatrical release or television broadcast. In the beginning OAV was used in Japan. However, due to confusion with Adult Video and Audio/Video electronics this acronym was gradually abandoned in favor of OVA. Furthermore, OAVs are supposed to have original scripts, although there are exceptions. OVA's aren't like series, they have fewer episodes (only about 10 or less) *Subbed or Sub- When the characters are still in the native tounge with captions at the bottom. (Found in Anime) *Dubbed or Dub- When they have voice overs, Usually in English from Japanese. (Found in Anime) *Dojo (do-JOE)- It is basically a gym, usually for some sort of martial arts. (Actual definition) A dojo is a Japanese term which literally means "place of the way". Initially, dōjōs were adjunct to temples. The term can refer to a formal training place for any of the Japanese do arts but typically it is considered the formal gathering place for students of any Japanese martial arts style such as karate, judo, or samurai, to conduct training, examinations and other related encounters. Japanese 1 to 10 *Sho/Ichi - 1 *Ni- 2 *San- 3 *Shi- 4 *Go- 5 *Roku- 6 *Shichi- 7 *Hachi- 8 *Kyu- 9 *Ju- 10 *This is just for fun because i'm learning counting for my own martial arts class... :P Suffixes Japanese *'San- '''Added to the end of a person’s name, it means about the same thing as Mr., Mrs., and Miss. *'Chan- Added to the end of a persons name, it is used if the person speeking finds the other person endearing. It is usually used for young children, grandparents, babies, teenage girls. men don't usually use it and to say it to a senior is considered rude. *'Kun- '''Added to the end of a persons name. Used by a person of senior status to a person of junior status, usually used for a male, though it can be used by family members of both genders and a few other instances. *'Sama- 'is a markedly more respectful version of ''san. It is used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's guests or customers (e.g., a sports venue announcer addressing members of the audience), and sometimes toward people one greatly admires. When used to refer to oneself, sama expresses extreme arrogance (or self-effacing irony), as with ore-sama 'Senpai-' Is used to address or refer to one's senior colleagues (lower rank black belts) in a school, a dojo, sports club. So at school, the students (gakusei) in higher grades than oneself are senpai. Teachers are not senpai. Neither are students of the same or lower grade. The "n" in Senpai ends up sounding like an "m". 'Sensei- '(literally meaning "former-born") is used to refer to or address teachers, doctors, politicians, lawyers, and other authority figures. It is used to show respect to someone who has achieved a certain level of mastery in an art form or some other skill, and is also applied to novelists, poets, painters, and other artists. In Japanese martial arts, sensei typically refers to someone who is the head of a dojo. As with senpai, sensei can be used not only as a suffix, but also as a stand-alone title. The term is not generally used when addressing a person with very high academic expertise; the one used instead is hakase. ''*''China and Korea don't really have any prefixes or suffixes that i am aware of, if i am wrong then please tell me and add them to the Terms page!' ''''Japanese family *Otōsan- Father. *Ojisan- Uncle or middle aged man. *Ojīsan- Grandpa or male senior-citizen. *Okāsan- Mother. *Obasan- Aunt or middle aged lady. *Obāsan- Grandma or female senior-citizen. *Onīsan- Big brother or young man. *Onēsan- Big sister or young woman. *O- is more casual situations the speaker may omit this prefix but will keep the suffix *The initial "o"- In these nouns is itself an honorific. prefix *Nīchan or Nīsan- When a young sibling is addressing his/her own big brother. *Nēchan or Nēsan- 'When a young sibling is addressing his/her own big sister. *Kāsan- When a man is addressing his own wife (mother of his children) *Bāchan- When grandchildren are addressing their own grandma. Korean family *Unni- Older Sister/Close Older Female (for a girl) *Noona- Older Sister/Close Older Female (for a boy) *Oppa- Older Brother/Close Older Male (for a girl) *Hyung- Older Brother/Close Older Male (for a boy) *Oem-ma- Mom *Ah-pah- Dad *Hal-muh-nee- Grandma/old lady *Ha-da-buh-jee / ha-ra-buh-jee- Grandpa/old man *Ee-mo- Aunt/Close, Much Older Female (mom's side) *Ee-mo-boo- Uncle (mom's side) *Sam-chon- Uncle/Close, Much Older Male (both sides) *Go-mo- Aunt (dad's side) *Go-mo-boo- Uncle (dad's side) Links Here is a link to "''100 Most Essential Words In Anime" ''from ''The Yale Anime Society. ''(it's pretty interesting, but it's more for people that are watching the original animes or listening to subbed) 100 Most Essential Words In Anime